


Z-Day

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU : Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Sous-entendus de ships, Sucette, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas un rêve, pas même un cauchemar, c'est leur vie maintenant, une vie de fuite, de combats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A propos d'ex-femmes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14764) by Azalee_calypso. 



> Bon, c'est pas ma faute. C'est à cause d'un kink meme d'Halloween sur Livejournal, pour lequel azalee_calypso m'a fait un ficlet Inception, un UA post-apocalypse zombie. Et là, subitement, TOO MUCH INSPIRATION! Donc premièrement j'ai fait cette petite chose  
> http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/552057zombieapocalypseinception.png  
> Et puis ensuite une fic un peu plus longue placée dans ce même univers, un petit peu avant la ficlet en question.

Yussuf aurait pu rester chez lui. Il aurait dû rester chez lui, d'ailleurs. Il était un des privilégiés qui avait été au courant de la contagion avant le public. Il travaillait sur le virus, avant que tout ne parte en cacahouète. Il avait eu le temps de préparer des vivres, du moins un peu, et il savait comment synthétiser l'antidote, au cas où un de ces… trucs lui tombent dessus. Et puis de toute façon il avait une cave avec porte blindée qui résisterait sans aucun problème aux assauts d'une bande de z… de gens malades.

Bref, il aurait dû rester chez lui. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouvait à piller sans vergogne les tiroirs de l'arrière-boutique d'une pharmacie dans une ruelle obscure alors que ses compagnons faisaient le guet? Il aurait dû rester chez lui, ne pas ouvrir, et ne pas répondre à Cobb quand il l'avait supplié de venir avec eux. Alors oui, évidemment, il était le seul qui savait synthétiser l'antidote, et qui avait suffisamment de notions de médecine pour que le petit groupe hétéroclite puisse survivre. Certes. Et puis eux, ils n'avaient pas de cave blindée pour se protéger. Ils n'avaient même plus de maison, pour la plupart. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser aller au casse-pipe. Surtout quand il savait que Cobb avait des enfants, quelque part… des enfants qui n'avaient déjà plus de maman. Ou tout comme.

Il jeta un œil vers l'intérieur du magasin alors qu'il fourrait une poignée de seringues stériles sous plastique dans son sac. Le bruit humide qui provenait de la porte d'entrée lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait fait un bond la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, croyant à l'arrivée d'un zombie, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'Eames qui avait piqué une sucette sans sucre sur le comptoir. Il la dégustait avec moult bruits depuis plusieurs minutes en montant la garde à la porte aux côtés d'Arthur qui lui arborait cet air mi exaspéré, mi amusé qu'il réservait à leur faussaire de compagnon.

De l'autre côté de la réserve, plus près de lui, Cobb surveillait l'autre porte, celle qui ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Ariadne et Saito, quant à eux, étaient à l'étage pour faire le plein de tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile au jour le jour. Yussuf referma le sac sur les produits nécessaires à la création de l'antidote, ou plus ou moins, et hocha la tête vers Cobb. L'autre homme lança un long sifflement pour prévenir les deux à l'étage, et le chimiste retourna en vitesse vers la pièce principale où Eames et Arthur étaient déjà prêts à repartir. Une seconde à peine plus tard, l'aînée et la plus jeune de leur petit groupe redescendaient avec un sac plein.

Yussuf se remit au milieu du groupe, comme souvent, avec Ariadne qui tenait un petit 9 millimètres à deux mains. Yussuf lui avait une batte de base-ball à la main, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir éclater la tête d'un type qui viendrait dans l'idée de le manger… il faisait confiance à Eames qui marchait devant lui, une mitraillette automatique à la main. Un peu plus loin devant, Arthur avait le même genre de pistolet qu'Ariadne, une sorte de machette qu'il avait trouvé dans une boucherie dans l'autre main… et une sucette sans sucre dans la bouche.

Les fournitures furent soigneusement rangées dans le hangar qu'ils occupaient depuis plusieurs jours et comme souvent, tout le monde se tournait vers Cobb pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Dom avait beau avoir beaucoup de défauts, il avait la tête assez froide pour prendre la tête des opérations dans ce genre de situations.  
"Et maintenant?"

Demanda Yussuf en rangeant les seringues en sécurité. Il tentait chaque jour de ne pas perdre espoir, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment, c'était survivre.  
"Et maintenant, messieurs, nous allons nous réarmer."

Ce n'était pas Cobb qui avait parlé, mais Saito, qui relevait le col de son manteau, visiblement déjà prêt à repartir. Il était vrai que le peu d'armes qu'ils possédaient pour le moment étaient des choses qu'ils avaient ramassées ici et là. Les quelques armes à feu appartenaient à Eames, qui en avait visiblement besoin dans son "métier". Mais ils allaient bientôt arriver à la fin de leurs munitions, et les armes à feu étaient quand même nettement plus efficaces quand une bande de malades leur arrivaient dessus que les quelques objets tranchants et contondants qu'ils avaient pu ramasser.

Le petit groupe se remit en route, à la suite de Saito, dans les rues désertes de la ville. Le virus avait fait ses premières victimes près de deux semaines auparavant déjà et avait transformé New York en ville fantôme, ou presque. L'infection se répandait en quelques heures à peine, et si elle n'était pas traitée, une personne mordue ou ayant ingéré du sang ou de la salive était perdue en moins d'une demi-journée. Mais la plupart du temps, les infectés ne laissaient pas aux gens le temps de devenir comme eux. Ils sautaient sur le premier humain sain qui passait et s'en faisait un casse-croute.

Le petit groupe avançait donc prudemment dans les rues, jamais de nuit, et jamais séparément. Les malades se promenaient souvent en groupes, et une personne seule n'avait presque aucune chance de survie dans les rues. Ils avançaient vite, Saito ouvrait la marche, Eames à ses côtés, Cobb était en queue de peloton tandis qu'Arthur protégeait les flancs en mâchouillant toujours son bâton de sucette.

"Et sinon, t'as des caches d'armes disséminés dans toutes les villes du monde ou c'est juste ici?"

"J'aime à croire qu'il faut toujours être préparé, Mr Eames, et vous voyez que ça me réussit, finalement."

Le faussaire eut un sourire en coin et allait répondre quelque chose mais fut interrompu par deux coups de feu qui résonnèrent dans l'allée silencieuse, puis le grognement d'un malade qui titube vers eux en se vidant de son sang. Il ne parvint jamais à les atteindre, rencontrant en chemin la machette d'Arthur qui s'était déplacé aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. La tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de Saito alors que le corps s'écroulait à quelques pas. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps de s'apitoyer, ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

"Saito, c'est quel bâtiment? Faut se mettre à l'abri, et vite!"

Cobb criait par-dessus le bruit de la mitrailleuse qui explosait les poubelles d'où était venu le premier zombie. Le japonais désigna un grand immeuble du doigt et tout le groupe se mit à courir vers le bâtiment alors qu'un groupe d'infectés sortait de leur abri de fortune pour se jeter sur eux, malgré les balles.  
Arthur avait battu en retraite sous le nombre, et restait aux côtés d’Eames pour tenir leurs assaillants à distance. Une seconde plus tard, Cobb les avait rejoints pour couvrir les trois autres qui courraient vers l’immeuble. A reculons, les trois hommes s’engouffrèrent dans une ruelle, sans jamais cesser de tirer. Le groupe d’infectés continuait d’avancer, alors même que nombre d’entre eux étaient troués de balles.

Un juron. Eames était à court de munitions, il n’avait pas d’autre chargeur sur lui. Arthur et Cobb n'avaient qu'un petit pistolet chacun, il était temps de filer. Les trois hommes étaient sur le point de piquer un sprint quand la foule des zombies s'écarta devant une silhouette qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Les cheveux collés par le sang et la saleté, les vêtements déchirés, la peau pâlie et sale, mais on ne pouvait toujours pas la confondre avec une autre.

"Mal…"

Elle s'approchait rapidement d'eux alors que Cobb ressemblait à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Arthur jura et tira une balle dans chaque jambe de leur ancienne amie alors qu'Eames tirait un Cobb toujours paralysé vers l'arrière de la ruelle. Talonnés par les affamés, ils se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment, devant lesquels Saito et Yussuf les attendaient avec un fusil à pompe flambant neuf chacun qu'ils mirent en action dès que ses trois compères furent hors de portée. Mal avait disparu dans la foule. Les cinq rentrèrent en vitesse dans le bâtiment où Ariadne tapa un code pour verrouiller la porte.

"Verre blindé et verrouillage quatre points automatiques, s'ils arrivent à entrer je fais un procès à mon architecte."

Eames avait toujours la main crispée sur la manche de Cobb, essoufflé, et passait l'autre sur la vitre feuilletée, incassable selon son propriétaire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le chiffonnait, c'était le fait qu'Ariadne venait de la verrouiller électroniquement. Dans une ville où le courant était coupé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il lâcha enfin Cobb qui s'était appuyé contre la vitre et reprenait son souffle, et se retourna vers Saito, qui lui répondit avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"Le but des buildings de ma société était d'être autosuffisants en énergie d'ici à 2015. Ce n'est pas encore totalement le cas, mais les panneaux photovoltaïques du toit permettent d'alimenter l'éclairage de secours et la sécurité, ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi."

Le faussaire haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra, et suivi l'homme d'affaire dans les couloirs, accompagné de leur petit groupe. Près de l'entrée, un poste de sécurité était grand ouvert, sûrement là où Saito et Yussuf avaient récupéré leurs nouvelles armes. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas là que le japonais les conduisait. Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches, Saito du plusieurs fois taper des codes pour leur ouvrir des portes blindés. Après ce qui semblait une descente interminable, il passa son pouce sur un pavé tactile qui lui ouvrit une dernière porte, révélant une petite pièce aux murs recouverts d'armes en tout genre, et deux placards pleins de munitions. Le japonais s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Une seconde de flottement plus tard, le petit groupe entrait dans la pièce et commençait à rafler les armes et leurs chargeurs, Eames en tête. Saito émit un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme du faussaire et posa la main sur son poignet alors qu'il allait pour prendre une mitraillette. Il prit une autre arme à l'aspect futuriste, qui ressemblait vaguement à un jouet pour enfant, et lui mit dans la main, avec une bombonne de la taille d'une bombe de laque.

"Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne vous montrerais pas les choses qui n'ont pas encore été dument testées, mais je crois que le situation est appropriée. Le gaz de ces cartouches peut alimenter ce lance-flamme pendant dix heures de tir continu. Aussi puissant qu'un lance-flamme classique et trois fois plus petit. Il y a plusieurs bombonnes dans cette armoire."

Il laissa le temps à ses paroles de s'ancrer dans la tête du criminel, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis à mesure qu'il parlait, et se permit d'ajouter, l'air parfaitement fier de lui.

"Je savais que ça vous plairait, Mr Eames."

"Toi…tu sais parler aux mecs…"

Le japonais haussa un aristocratique sourcil alors que le britannique lui lançait un clin d'œil en enfournant les bombonnes de gaz dans son sac avant de s'échiner à prendre un maximum d'armes tout en gardant un liberté de mouvements maximale.

De longues minutes plus tard, la cache d'armes était presque entièrement dévalisée et le petit groupe s'était séparé pour faire le plein de réserves avant de ressortir et rallier le hangar qui leur servait de camp de base. Cobb était enfermé dans son mutisme depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur sa femme. Mal avait était contaminée très tôt, mais avait lutté longtemps contre le virus. Dominic n'avait pas encore accepté la perte de sa femme. Elle paraissait encore parfaitement lucide, par rapport à la plupart des infectés, et le reste du petit groupe savait parfaitement qu'il croyait encore pouvoir la sauver, lui parler. Mais malgré ce qu'on pouvait voir, Mal était comme les autres, un cadavre ambulant, dont le seul but était de se nourrir. Elle avait juste un peu plus de neurones fonctionnels que le reste des infectés. Et tous concentrés sur les moyens de les tuer le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Sans doute à cause de réminiscences de sa vie passée, Mal avait concentré toute son agressivité sur eux, et c'était ses assauts répétés qui les forçaient à bouger en permanence.

Ariadne serra une seconde le bras de Cobb, attendant un signe, quelque chose qui puisse lui prouver qu'il n'irait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup s'il retombait sur sa femme. L'homme hocha la tête, apparemment toujours chamboulé, mais déterminé.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et avancèrent le long du mur, à pas de loup, pour rejoindre la rue principale. Ils avaient fait quelques mètres dans le silence le plus total quand la voix de Yussuf résonna, d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

"Dites… il est où Arthur?"

"DERRIERE!"

Assez paradoxalement, la voix d'Arthur venait d'en haut, ce qui désorienta le chimiste un moment. Mais Cobb avait réagi plus vite que lui, et suivant les conseils de son ami, se mit à tirer sur le petit groupe d'infectés qui était arrivé derrière eux, bloquant l'accès au bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une seconde plus tard, un cri d'Ariadne les fit à nouveau se retourner. Ils étaient pris en tenaille par deux groupes d'infectés. Sur le toit, Arthur leur hurla de se reculer, au plus près du mur, et se mit à arroser les attaquants avec un genre de vaporisateur industriel, sans doute quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard de maintenance. Les infectés ne se souciaient pas de la pluie malodorante qui les trempaient, mais quand la boite d'allumettes de sécurité allumée leur tomba dessus, ils s'embrasèrent comme des torches, courant et hurlant comme des poules sans tête.

"De l'essence… sexy."

Ariadne secoua la tête, clairement amusée alors qu'Eames levait les yeux vers le toit et échangeait un clin d'œil avec leur ami sur le toit, son bâton de sucette toujours fiché entre les lèvres. La jeune femme émit un petit rire, qui s'évanouit quand elle repéra le malade, dans leur dos, rampant sur ses jambes brûlés vers eux.

"SAITO!!"


End file.
